


Mine

by diminishedmercury



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, actual conversation b/w me and my gf, i had a cause for celebratin, just a small drabble, so very gay and in love, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminishedmercury/pseuds/diminishedmercury
Summary: 'hey quick question, exactly how gay do u wanna be with each other'He blinked once. Twice. He wasn't certain he was reading the words correctly on his phone screen or not, but he'd known Keith to send him stranger things. It was just an... odd question, so to speak.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is literally how I asked my current girlfriend out, I had to write something celebratory  
> so here I present to you; keith as me and shiro as my girlfriend

_'hey quick question, exactly how gay do u wanna be with each other'_

        He blinked once. Twice. He wasn't certain he was reading the words correctly on his phone screen or not, but he'd known Keith to send him stranger things. It was just an...  _odd_ question, so to speak. It was so very Keith-like, in and of itself, that he found himself laughing at the endearing message. As long as he'd known him, they'd tossed around affections easily enough, showering each other with praises privately and growing extremely close. Shiro had quickly found himself smitten. Pining even, though he'd never been particularly vocal about that, keeping it more to himself than anything else.

        Tapping away at his phone for a moment, he quickly sent off a reply to the younger male:  _'how homo do U wanna be?'_

The reply came quickly, and Shiro found himself rubbing at his eyes to make certain that he hadn't been seeing things. But no. Once his hands came away, the words still sat prettily on his screen, innocent, as if they hadn't just ignited a fire deep in the pit of his stomach.  _'super gay bc it's not entirely platonic.'_

        Keith liked him. Keith  _liked_ him. Keith had feelings for him that ran deeper than this flirtatious friendship they'd built up since meeting each other in the last two semesters of college. He felt his face splitting into a dumb grin, his eyes running over the letters once again to make sure he'd read them correctly and that there wasn't any room for misinterpretation. Satisfied that he'd processed the information well enough, he let his thumbs pull together a reply for him.  _'i would 110% be open to being super gay w/ you bc tru. i have gotten quite gay for u, not for the laughs.'_

        He can almost see the look on Keith's face, a small scowl at the formal wording, but overall pleased. He just wishes that he was there to see it. He's caught himself thinking too much about Keith again, really he shouldn't get into the habit of doing that, but he can't bring himself to drive away the thoughts with the way it makes his face brighten.

         _'get ready to go out, dork. we're going on a date.'_ He's smiling again, before he's pushing up from his couch. Maybe he  _didn't_ need that nap today after all. A date sounded just as nice to him.


End file.
